a very messed up year
by sarii1779
Summary: this is what would happen if we were there *warning* if you do not have a sence of hummor do not read!!!! fir all the harry potter fans out there heres the story with a twist(hints of slashes)
1. the arival

chapter 1  
the arival  
  
Harry and ron were having a nice walk around the grounds when the herd a sound of horses. They looked ud ad saw a carige come up the walk and stop at the castle steps. An old woman around the age of 60 got out . Following her were twelve girls, they looked to be around harry and ron's age. They wore different uniforms and were all sulky. A few of them looked a little nevous.  
  
Later at dinner Harry and Ron sat down to eat when Hermoine pipped up "Did you hear about the new girls?" she asked "I herd their new here". "But they look as old as us and its the middle of the year" Harry said. "I know! They got transfered from a witchcraft school in scotland" Hermoine replied. As if on cue professor McGonagall opened the doors and led the new girls in. They looked realy flushe and nervouse. The hall went quiet and heads turned to see the new comers. Professor McGonagall walked up tp the front of the room. The sorting hatwas already there. Each of the girls were asked to put on the hat and it would decide were they were going to be. after the sorting six were added to the gryfindor house. Their names were Sarah macPherson, nicole Kerfoot, jessica Stach, jessica Fry, shokuifeh Murry and sarah Waseam. "So...." Said Hermoine."how are you guys?" They all looked at her kinda wierd but finaly nicole spoke up" well its kinda scary going to a new school." "Ya i guesse so"replied Ron. So they showed them were the commun room was and told them the password(linconsmith). "I'll show you were you will be sleeping" Hermoine said . Ron and Harry went into their dormitory and got ready for bed. "So what do you think of them?" asked Ron. "well i kinda think shoukufeh is kinda cute". Harry replied blushuing. 


	2. the letter

chapter 2  
the letter  
The next morning at breakfast the girls were all in their new uniforms and had their books all in their book bags. Sarah W. was already half way through the book on divadation. Sarah M. looked at her and rolled her eyes."Not again!". "What?"asked Harry. "She was like this in highlander school, she was always in her books and thats about it." Sarah replied. "Hey, she'd make good friends with Hermoine". Ron said laughing. Everyone laughed exept sarah W. and Hermoine. "Whats the first lesson?" asked Jessica stach. "Ummmm i think we have potions. Oh joy!" They all laughed. Sarah looked around at all the students in the hall, she spotted on sitting next to nicole. "Whos he?"she asked Hermoine."Oh thats Oliver Wood."she replied. "Oooh! hes cute!" Jessi fry pipped up. Her and Sarah giggled. "Hes cute too" jessica stach wisperd. "Oh thats Cedric Digory". After they had finished eating they grabed their books band left for potions. Shokufeh had never met anyone as mean as Snape the potions master. "Hes so mean". She wined at lunch, "He made us do everything we lernt in Highlander, and got mad at us if we did anything wrong." "yeah he's like that". replied Harry. later they were sitting in the common room. Wile Ron, Harry,Shokufeh and Jessica Stach were playing exploding snap and Hermione and Sarah W. was reading books, sarah (sarah m.) and jessi(jessi fry) were talking in the corner. "So what do you think of this place?" asked sarah. "I dunno, i like it and all but its not home. "ya your right."  
*  
A month went by and the girls found that this school was alot different then their old school. The work load was so overpowering. there was so much work to do. they were all sitting in the common room doing there homework.  
*  
The next morning shokufeh woke up to see an owl outside her window. She ran to open itit had the hogwarts crest so she thought it was from the school, but when she opened it a verey strange and strong smell reached her nostrals "wow pew!" said sarah hearing her get up. "what the hell is that?" "I dont know" replied shooky"but i kinda smells sweet". the smell had knocked the letter out of her hands picking it up she notised something silver taped to it. it was a necklace! she read the note out loud it said:  
  
"dear Shokufeh   
i know i've only known you for a month   
but you are the most beautifull girl i've ever seen  
when i see you i cant pretend i dont care  
i have to tell you i love you  
your a great friend   
will you go out with me???  
love  
-Harry  
  
"Oh my god!!!" jessi wispered"That is so sweet. what was that silver thing?" "Its a crysta necklace!" shokufeh replied wide-eyed. "I cant beleave this." "Nither can i" said jessi . 


	3. things

chapter 3  
love letters  
  
The next day shokufeh went up to Harry in the common room. "can i talk to you for a moment?" she asked."ya sure" harry reaplied. she took his hand and led them into a corner of the common room. "about that note you gave me...." "oh! ya that..." harry cut in "listen if you dont want to it wont change anything." shokufeh looked at him in and odd way "no its not that well ummm........." she stalled for a moment not sure how to say it" wel.. yes!" harry looked at her stuned "what???" "yes i will go out with you!" Harry started studering not knowing what to say he blushed and walked away rather quickly. all of a sudden a shrill scream rang in the air. shooky and jessi ran upstairs to see sarah lying on the ground cluthing her ankle. "what happend?" jessi said panicked. "oh my god it was so scary i was on my vanity trying to put this in my mmirror(she held up a picture of her family) and i fell. it realy hurts". "what happend?" asked oliver wood.he had herd he scream but was in his dorm changing. "oh!!" said jessi "sarah fell." "ouch that looks like that realy hurt." he said with sympathy." let me take a look at that." he picked her up and caried her to the common room. jessi saw sarah look at he and smirk."oh that stupid little....."but trailed off not wanting him to hear.sarah realy had broken her ankle to jessi's surprise.  
*  
A week passed and every thing went kinda wierd. one morning at brakfast oliver wood got two anonymas letters, Jessi got a sectet admirer letter, and hermoine got a box of chocolats. jessi was realy confused.(i wonder if its from him) she thought to herself looking at oliver. was so stunned by this she rar to the girls lavitory because she was blushing so hard. every one was shocked by the letters an packeges. jessi looked at oliver (why did he get two letters i only sent him one). sarah w was of cores eather buried in books or talking to hermione about lessons. "so" said harry to dean thomas, "who do you think gave jessi that letter?"dean looked at him blushing "you???" "umm well ya." harry just looked at him and thought to himself. (she likes oliver though). she had told him a few days ago and he had helped her write the letter, but then again he had also helped he write sarah's letter to him but told neather of them. this was gunna be hell when he finds out who likes him. after breakast sarah and nikki went into the girls lavitory. "so anyone catch your eye?" sarah asked. "ya i think so....... never mind"she said cutting off. "no,no tell me... please?!?!"sarah wined. finaly she gave in" oh fine ill tell you" then she started blushing"draco malfoy." sarah looked at her in surprise realy???" she went even redder. "but hes a slytherin". sarah said trying not to sound to astonished. "but then again he is kinda cute but realy rude". "hes actualy pretty nice if you ask me" nikki replied and. "how would you know?" said a voice.it was jess she had hed the whole thing. "oh my god you scared me". said nikki in a startaled voice. 


	4. the bathroom incounter no nudeness

hey peoplz im sorry it took me so long to write it  
and to let you know if your confused jess=jessica stach and jessi=jessica fry  
and sarah=sarah mac. sarah w. is sarah w.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Double Trouble  
  
The days slowly crept into Octoberand the training began.there was a sheet showing  
the players of this season on the buleten bord in the commun room. Alot of new   
members were one the quidditch team:  
seeker-harry potter  
chaser #1-jessi fry  
chaser#2-angelina jonson  
chaser#3-shokufeh murry  
keeper-oliver wood  
beater#1-nicole kerfoot  
beater#2- george weasley  
practis was going well until the weather started disagreeing with them.Shokufeh, jessi and Nikki came trudging into the common room. "Wow!!,what   
happend to u?". jess asked smirking a bit."oh shut up jess! Its cold out there!"Shokufeh said shivering.sarah loolked up and giggled"Whats yopur problem?" jessi asked (soaked like everyone else)."Ummm.... shooky did u check to see if your robe was on properly?" Sure enough shokufes robe was on backwards and inside out. "Oh crap!" she exlaimed."I was in such a hurry i didnt see that." so after the girls got changed they taled a wile when harry walked up"hey shokufeh can i talk to u for a second?""sure!" she redplied. The girls talked for a wile stopping every now and then to hear little giggles.OH my gos,guess what?" sarah w. pipped up "im a prefect!" jessi roled her eyes "no surprise there!" she wisperd to nikki  
  
*  
  
The clock struck midnight and jess got up. she made sur not to wake anyone. She put on her robes (and her bathing suit).she snuck down the stairs and out the portrait hole. she waled pasth the owlery to the prefect bathroom.  
  
*  
  
At 12:30 sarah w. awoke to the "call of nature" and a dark room. she quietly walked down the stairs and out the portrait holeshe also walked to the prefect bathroom. on the door was a sign:"if you sprinkle wile you tinkle, be a sweety and wipe the seetty". sarah shook here head. She didnt hear anything and the door was unlocked so she walked in."AAHHHHH.........." she screamed. Jess was sitting on the diving bord beside Cedric "KISSING"! "holy crap" yelled Cedric hearing Sarah yell."I'm sorry" Sarah studderd.Jess was so emberassed."i have ta go.im sorry ! ill see you later" she put on her robes and gave cedric a kiss and left."well i better go to" said Cedric"i have an early morning tomorow" leaving. "well" said sarah after the door was closed,"im gunna be scared for life."and forgot why she left the room.  
on the way back she saw a girl in red silk p.j.s walking quickly muttering " stupid, stupid ,stupid" wile another girl was trailing behind her muttering "soap, soap, soap". sarah shook her head and walked back bed. 


	5. confusion

Chapter 5  
  
Confusion  
  
The next morning Nikki and Shokufeh woke up to here Lavender Brown crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." stuttered lavender "My friend Daniel.... well...he killed him self" she burst into sobs of despair.  
  
"Oh my god" said Shooky. "Its ok." trying to comfort her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a blond haired girl.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Nikki.  
  
"My name is Jill" the girl said, "I got transferred here from some Faeky- Deeky school in Canada." they all shook hands and walked lavender down to breakfast.  
  
At the breakfast table they saw Sarah W. sitting behind a book and Sarah sitting beside her looking bored. "Hey you guys," said both Sarah's together. "Look what we found" Sarah Mac said holding up a rose. "Its for you Nikki." Nikki took the rose and red the card attached to it. It said:  
  
"To my dearest Nicole love your secret admirer."  
  
Nikki blushed. Over at the Slytherin table a handsome young man was watching her with his cold gray eyes.  
  
"Oh my god" said Shooky I almost forgot to introduce you to the new girl. This is Jill". Every one said hi and introduced them selves.  
  
"Hey where is Jess?" asked Nikki. Everyone shrugged except Sarah W.  
  
"I can't keep it any longer". She almost yelled. "I saw Jessica and Cedric making out!" everyone stared at her.  
  
"Wow!" said Jill. "Just think, one day of being in your group its already interesting".  
  
"Do you think she is with him now?" asked Sarah Mac.  
  
"It is possible". Answered a voice behind her. Cedric was standing there with his arm around Jess.  
  
"Aw..." They all said together.  
  
"Hey Jess, hi Cedric." Said Sarah M. "You two look so cute together. Hey that was a great game against Hufflepuff yesterday". Ron looked up smiling.  
  
"That one rocked!" he said in triumph.  
  
"Yeah Jessie took it hard." Said Harry. They all cringed. Jessie had been hit by a bludger in the stomach and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Is she still in the hospital wing?" asked Sarah M.  
  
"yeah." Said Hermoine. "And I think Oliver is up there with her."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Sarah. The whole hall looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" and ran to the hospital wing. Leaving everyone strangely confused. Sarah ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing.  
  
Authors note: got you hanging yet? lol. Sorry if this chapter is short and sorry I didn't get it out sooner but I'm kicked off the Internet. So ya hope you liked it and the next one will be up soon. Luv ya all Sarah. (PS: nick jermy garrett and a few others will be added soon.) 


	6. Crazy Letters

Chapter 6

Crazy letters

As Sarah burst thought the doors of the hospital wing Oliver wood and Jessie looked up.

"What the hell!" yelled Sarah.

""What do you mean?" asked Jessie. "Oliver just came to visit me". Oliver was look rather tense at this particular moment.

"But he's mine" protested Sarah. "I saw him first!"

"We both did you nut!" said Jessie. "We saw him at the quiditch match remember?"

"Oh yea…" said Sarah sheepishly. She hated when people proved her wrong. Oliver, by this time had just managed to slip out the door.

"Hey!" yelled Sarah "the bastard buggered off! Stupid git! You'd think he'd had enough courage to stand his ground." The girls both giggled madly. "so where you the other girl they sent Oliver the letter?"

"Yes" answered Jessie blushing. "I didn't really know how to write it so I asked Semus to help me write it."

"What! He helped me write my letter!" said Sarah. "that boy is so… dead" they both laughed.

Back in the great hall they where all talking about their next lessons. Everyone except Nikki, who, was too busy daydreaming about a certain blond someone. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his smile… or smirk how ever. She had written a letter to him and was just looking it over…

My dearest Draco

I have to tell you now. I am in love with you.It's been so hard, keeping it inside all this time.Please mea me the nigh before the Yule Ball.

Your secret admirer

She smiled at the letter and sealed it. Stuffing it in her bag just as Sarah and a still hurting, but better Jessie sat down.

AUTHORS NOTEHey everyone. I decided to add another chapter and hopefully I don't get writers block again. I hate that. But yes. I hoped you like it and I will continue writing for as long as I can. Please also check out my other stories and please review.


End file.
